Stream of Consciousness
by Therenody
Summary: What started as normal spar, ends not so normally. What happens when Naruto is knocked unconscious? What will Sasuke do?


Stream of Consciousness

I unfortunately do not own Naruto…so…yeah…umm…Today in my American Lit Class we talking about the points of view a story can be written in…you know the usual 1st, 3rd limited, and 3rd omniscient…but there was a point of view that I had never heard of before…that was Stream of Consciousness…which is a literary technique that presents the thoughts and feelings of a character as they occur…she gave an example…a book called _The Sound and the Fury_…amazing book…anywho…enough with the talking I will get on with the story…oh…one more thing…it is in Naruto's stream of consciousness…and then 3rd person omniscient… ^_^

_Punch!_

_Kick!_

_The sun feels really hot on my arms._

_I wonder if I locked my door this morning._

_Not that it really matters; this town is full of ninjas anyways._

_Dodge!_

_Duck!_

_I really want some Ramen._

_But I always want Ramen._

_Teme says I eat ramen too much._

_Jump!_

_Clone Jutsu!_

_Not that I care what Teme says._

_Wait, who am I kidding, of course I care what Teme thinks. _

_Not that I would ever admit that to him._

_Side Step!_

_Drop Kick!_

_Oh, look –a squirrel._

_That squirrel has such a fluffy tail._

_I bet it is soft, just like Teme's hair._

_Bind!_

_Sweep!_

_I think about Teme to much._

_OKAY! I am not going to think about him anymore for the rest of this fight._

_Don't think about Teme… Don't think about Teme… Don't think about Teme…_

_I wonder what Teme is thinking right now._

_Round House!_

_Jump Kick!_

_He has that glint in his eye._

_Great, that means something involving me in pain is about to happen._

_And I am STILL thinking about him. _

_Don't think about Teme… Don't think about Teme… Don't think about Teme _

_Shit…Dodge Naruto, Dodge…Too late!_

This is about the time that Naruto received a very well placed Front Snap to the Face from Sasuke. Sending him flying across the training field and into a tree. He sat there head bent, shoulder slumped, nose bleeding, and unconscious; while Sasuke shouted at him.

"Come on Naruto, get up! Stop playing around; we have 2 ½ more hours of training to put in before lunch." Sasuke yelled.

When Naruto didn't respond Sasuke began to hesitantly walk towards him.

"Naruto…Are you okay?" Sasuke worriedly asked.

About this time he reached the blond and realized he was unconscious. Not knowing were Sakura and Kakashi had gone off to; Sasuke did the only thing he could think of…he ran the blond home.

_What is going on?_

_I can't move. _

_OMG Sasuke broke my neck!_

"Come on Naruto, get up! Stop playing around; we have 2 ½ more hours of training to put in before lunch."

_And he calls me a dobe; he doesn't even realize he broke my neck._

"Naruto…Are you okay?"

_Is that worry I hear in his voice? _

_That must mean he likes me._

_What am I thinking, he just broke my neck I don't care if he likes me or not._

_There feels like there is something on my face._

_I wonder what it is._

_Just a minute…is that blood I smell._

_Yep, that's blood alright._

_My nose must be bleeding._

_Just a second, what is going on!_

_Why am I moving?_

_Great he broke my back, thinks I am dead, and is now going to hide my body._

After about 3 ½ minutes and 25 roofs, Sasuke reaches Naruto' apartment. He fiddles with the lock for a few seconds (guess Naruto locked the door after all and I guess it really didn't matter if he did or didn't) then opens the door and lays Naruto down on the shabby couch. He then proceeds to take care of Naruto to the best of his abilities. He gets a wash rag to whip up Naruto's face and then props Naruto's head up with a pillow. After these few simple tasks Sasuke is unsure of what to do. So he moves the blonds' legs, sits down, and then places the legs on his lap.

_What is that jiggling sound?_

_Was that a door?_

_There is a creaking sound, must be a door._

_Sounds like my door._

_I really need to fix that door._

_Note to self: pick up WD 40._

_Just a minute, why am I at my house?_

_Maybe Teme doesn't want to dispose of me after my body after all._

_Shuffling noise?_

_Wonder what Teme is up to?_

_HEY THAT'S COLD._

_I hate cold water, especially after that one time with the toilet and the shower._

_Just a minute, is he washing my face?_

_That is really nice of him to wash my face._

_And he is propping up my head._

_Wow, he must really be on a nice streak._

_Wonder what he is going to do now?_

_What is he doing with my legs?_

_Wait, if I can feel my legs, then my back is not broken._

_There must be something else wrong with me._

_Woo…woo…woo…are my legs on Sasuke's lap?_

_They are._

_Who cares what is wrong with me, I want to just sit like this forever._

After a couple of minutes just sitting there, Sasuke starts to talk to Naruto.

"Hey dobe…sorry I hit you so hard. But it really isn't all my fault, if you had just been paying more attention to the fight then whatever it was that you were thinking about you would have dodged my kick in time. What was it you were thinking about anyways? I always wonder what goes on in that beautiful head of yours. Great, now I feel silly, sitting here talking to an unconscious person." And with that Sasuke stopped talking.

_It's just wonderful, sitting here like this with Sasuke._

_I think this is the only time we have actually touched and we weren't fighting._

_I really like it, and I really like Sasuke._

_I wonder how he feels about me?_

"Hey dobe…"

_God, I really wish I could answer._

"Sorry I hit you so hard."

_Did Sasuke just apologize…TO ME?_

_The world must be coming to an end. The Apocalypse is coming, everyone take cover._

"But it really isn't all my fault, if you had just been paying more attention to the fight then whatever it was that you were thinking about you would have dodged my kick in time."

_HAHAHA…wrong…It is all his fault. If he wasn't so magnificent I would not have been distracted and I would have been able to dodge his kick in time. So it is all his fault._

"What was it you were thinking about anyways?"

_You would probably beat the shit out of me and never speak to me again if you knew Teme._

"I always wonder what goes on in that beautiful head of yours."

_Seriously Teme you would not…WAIT…did he just say beautiful?_

_He did, he called me beautiful._

_Yep, it is official. The Apocalypse is defiantly coming. This could not be happening other wise._

"Great, now I feel silly, sitting here talking to an unconscious person."

_I'm unconscious?_

_That makes sense._

_Why didn't I think of that?_

_Teme is right, I am such a dobe sometimes._

_I should try really hard to wake up._

_Okay Naruto, Focus._

_Wake up… Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…_

As Naruto began to stir, Sasuke jumped up from his position on the couch, taking a safe 5 step distance from Naruto. But before he could get the whole 5 feet Naruto shot up from the couch and on to his feet. Sasuke didn't even have time to think when he was wrapped in a pair of well defined, tan arms and a pair of soft lips was on his. Sasuke being the man of opportunity that he was, did not hesitate in reacting. He immediately pushed into the blond and ran his tongue along said blonds' lower lip. Feeling Naruto's shivers, he smiled into the kiss and began to nibble and pull on the Dobe's lower lip, wanting to gain full access to his mouth. When Naruto finally obliged and opened his mouth, Sasuke wasted no time plunging his tongue in and tasting a taste that was strictly Naruto. This feast continued until the need for air became overwhelming and they both pulled away, looking at each other and blushing.

"So what was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"That was a thank you, for taking care of me." Naruto said smirking.

"Well, if you hadn't of been so distracted during practice, I wouldn't of need to take care of you." Sasuke said with not real anger.

"It was your fault Teme." Naruto said while reaching forward to poke him.

"How is it my fault Dobe?" Sasuke said while swatting Naruto's hand away.

"Because you're the one that distracted me." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression on his face.

"While I was unconscious you asked what I was thinking about." Naruto said, "I was thinking about you Teme, so it was your fault I was so distracted."

With this Sasuke smirked and attacked Naruto's mouth once again. Tired of all the talking.

So yeah…there it is…I kinda liked the way it turned out…I know there was OCCness…sorry…anywho…R&R please…


End file.
